Christmas in the Land of Aaa
by Master of Courage
Summary: Its Christmas time in the land of Aaa and Fionna is so excited! She's ready for everything, maybe even ready for Marshall Lee and his crazy antics! But nothing could prepare Fionna for this Christmas time! FionnaXMarshallLee FioLee. Rated T for mild themes
1. Part One

**Jesus, lord in heaven, WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THIS SO HARD TO START! Gyah! I swear this has to be the hardest story I've ever started!But its finally beginning! Welcome dear readers, to my Christmas special, Christmas in the Land of Aaa! To tell the truth I didn't like Adventure Time at first, I really didn't. I thought it was weird and I was an old timer and missed old Cartoon Network. I still miss it but I've fallen in love with Adventure Time! Its pretty good!**

**Anyways enough me talking, onward to the first part of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT, rights remain with the ownasss! (yes I meant to spell it like that)**

* * *

Part One

Tis the Season

The land of Aaa was going into its winter season. The green grass had been painted over with snow and the leaves on Fionna and Cake's tree house home had long since fallen. A small breeze carried with it the threat of more snow. All in all, it was cold.

Fionna pushed a pin into one of the walls in the living room of her home. She jumped off the chair she stood on and examined her handy work. White and light blue paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. On the walls she'd hung up garland and red and green cut outs of ornaments as well as little white snowmen, Santas, and different colored presents. By the window was the Christmas tree all decked out with Christmas lights and ornaments. She'd even hung some Christmas lights on the ceiling and all over outside.

It was a Christmas paradise.

Fionna hummed softly as she walked towards the kitchen. However, the sound of rustling stopped her. Cake was spending the day decorating with Lord Monochromicorn, Gumball was busy at the palace. Even Ice Queen was busy. That left only one other person. Fionna turned half way and crossed her arms over her chest. "Marshall, why don't you just use the front door like a normal person?" She asked.

Marshall Lee was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had his usual red plaid shirt on and dark blue jeans on, as well as his brown shoes. However he had a black hoodie and red scarf lying beside him on the couch which must have belonged to him. His hair was how it usually was. His gray skin wasn't any different either. But for some reason, seeing Marshall relaxing on her couch made Fionna a little hormonal.

Marshall's voice broke Fionna from her inner thoughts. "Where would be the fun in that?" He asked and grabbed one of the extra cut out Santas. Fionna watched Marshall lift the paper up and suck the red right out of it, leaving it a pale gray color.

Fionna sighed in slight irritation and turned back to the kitchen. "Whatever, just don't eat all my decorations ok? I worked hard on them." She muttered as she went to the oven. She'd put cookies in there a while ago, were they ok?

"Worked hard on them? Well then I should eat them all." Marshall teased from his place on the couch. He floated up and over into the kitchen to where Fionna was grabbing an oven mitt. "No, don't tell me _you're _baking!" Marshall laughed, holding his sides while he stayed suspended in the air.

Fionna felt her face redden as she huffed at him. "And what if I did?" She snapped and slipped her oven mitt on and opened the oven door. She pulled the tray of Christmas cookies from the oven and sat them on the counter to cool off. When she turned the oven off and closed it, Fionna examined her cookies. Her heart sank.

Could they even be called cookies?

The candy canes looked more like retarded snakes, the Santas looked like they were related to Lumpy Space Prince, and don't even mention the angels and trees.

Fionna's shoulder's sagged as she looked down at the floor. Marshall floated beside her and looked at the cookies before laughing. "Man, those suck. You should leave that girly stuff to Gumball." Marshall laughed before spotting Fionna's down cast look. "F-Fionna? Come on, their just cookies, it's not a big deal."

Fionna's head snapped up, her expression angry as tears ran down her face. "Not a big deal!? Of course it's a big deal you idiot!" She snapped and pushed Marshall away from her. "These cookies were meant for Santa. There's no way he'd eat something that looks this bad!" She snapped again before covering her eyes with her arm, crying softly.

Marshall arched a brow at Fionna's outburst while he landed back on the ground and stood beside her. Wait, she still believed in Santa? _Make fun of her? Don't make fun of her? Make fun of her? Don't make fun of her? _He went back and forth until deciding against it. She'd probably punch him.

Again.

"They don't look that bad Fionna. I mean they could be worse." Marshall offered but his response only made her cry harder. Marshall almost jumped when Fionna started to wail. He looked around franticly, trying to find inspiration for something to say. "Uhh…" He said lamely and patted Fionna's shoulder softly to try and comfort her. "Fionna." He said lightly before looking down at her. Fionna looked up at him with red eyes and cheeks. Marshall smiled lightly. "Santa will love them. If he doesn't his the biggest idiot this side of Aaa."

Fionna sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You shouldn't call him an idiot. He'll put you on the naughty list."

Marshall grinned and draped his arm over her shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I'm number one of the naughty list Fi." He said and winked at her. Fionna giggled softly and Marshall almost felt his heart beat again. "Now that you're feeling better, what is all this?" He asked and floated away from her and around the kitchen and back to the living room.

Fionna smiled and took off her oven mitt before following him into the living room. "It's almost Christmas! Duh!" Fionna said happily.

Marshall arched a brow while he floated up to the top of the Christmas tree and looked at the star on top of it. "You really go all out on Christmas don't you?" He asked and looked back at her. Fionna nodded, her blonde hair bobbing everywhere. Marshall hmphed and floated back down to her level. "Why?"

"Why not?" Fionna countered and smiled at Marshall Lee. "Christmas is all about being with people you care about and being happy and giving happiness to others. It's my favorite holiday!" Fionna said as she walked over to the Christmas tree, Marshall floating beside her. "It brings people together."

Marshall frowned softly at Fionna, trying to see where she was coming from. Christmas had only always been boring to him. No one came to visit him and the only person he'd ever go see himself was Ice Queen or…well…Fionna. No one gave him presents and the only person he'd give a present to was also…Fionna. Marshall shook his head slightly and floated back up toward the ceiling and went around in a circle. "I don't get you Fionna." He admitted, putting his hands behind his head.

Fionna snorted softly and looked up at him. "That doesn't surprise me. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Marshall looked down at her before looking away nonchalantly. "I was bored."

_I wanted to see you. _

Fionna snorted at him again before sitting on the couch. "Well I'm not gonna entertain you." She said and pointed her nose in the air.

Marshall floated down and sat beside her on the couch. "My dear Fionna, you always entertain me." He grinned at her, flashing his fangs.

Fionna rolled her eyes at him and propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. "Whatever." She muttered.

"Oh come on Fionna, don't be that way. After all you _are _in love with me. You should be happier that I'm here." Marshall teased.

Fionna's face turned a bright red as her head whipped around to look at him. "Whatever! You have an ego bigger than a gumball guardian, you know that?" She hissed at him.

Marshall looked proud as his raised his chin, smiling. "Why yes, yes I do. You're the one who's in denial."

Fionna growled at him. "I am not in denial!" She snapped.

Marshall grinned at her and pushed her down on the couch, hovering over her while he pinned her hands over her head. "Really? You're gonna try and tell me you don't like me being here?" He asked and leaned closer to her, lowering his body weight down on her, one of his knees forcing her legs apart. Fionna blushed deeper, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Marshall, get off of me!" She snapped when she finally got over the shock. She trashed a bout under him but his greater strength stopped her from moving very much. She stopped after a while and panted softly from the exertion.

Marshall laughed and tilted his head at her, his black hair falling slightly. "Admit you love me and I'll get off you." He countered her. Fionna's blush intensified, the color even moving down her neck and disappearing under the collar of her shirt.

Fionna started thrashing again, still to no avail. "Get off me! You're just messing with my head again you jerk!" She yelled, surprising Marshall slightly.

Marshall frowned slightly and let go of Fionna's wrists and floated up and away from her. "Sorry, sorry. I was only kidding." He said and laughed lightly. He grabbed his jacket and scarf. "Thanks for the entertainment, Fi. See ya later." He said before floating out of the window he'd entered.

"I'm not sorry." Marshall muttered to himself while he flew away from Fionna's tree. He glanced back and caught a sight of Fionna closing the window and watching him fly away into the night. "I want you to want to be together with me." Marshall sighed heavily before looking ahead.

_I want you to be with me this Christmas._

* * *

**So? What do you all think of the beginning of this story? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to read more? Want me to burn in hell?**

**Leave a review and give me your thoughts!**

**-Kat ㅇㅅㅇ**


	2. Part Two

**Ello everyone! Let me tell ya! This story is fighting me every step of the way! Why? I don't know but its irritating me! I started this like a week ago and just finished it! It has been driving me nuts. I really want this story to be good but it just isn't flowing like the other stories I've done! But I think after this part it'll start coming more naturally. **

**Enough talking! I hope you all enjoy Part Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT, rights remain with the creators**

* * *

Part Two

Winter Wnderland

"What do you mean you're not going to be here Christmas Eve?" Fionna asked, gaping at her best friend, Cake.

The cat sighed and gave Fionna an apologetic smile. "Lord wants to spend it together and I do too. I'll be home on Christmas, just Christmas Eve I'm going to spend with him." Cake explained, her tail swaying slightly. "Sorry Fionna."

Fionna sighed lightly and shook her head. "Don't be, I understand." She mumbled and trudged through the snow, Cake walking beside her. She did understand up she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit upset. But she couldn't tell Cake that. "I hope you guys have fun." Fionna grinned at Cake.

They continued forward till they reached where they were going; Candy Kingdom. Several residents said hello and waved while Fionna and Cake made their way to the palace. Fionna had seen the castle hundreds of times and the awe of it had kind of left her. She and Cake walked up to the front doors and went inside. Several servants fumbled about, setting up decorations in the main hall. Prince Gumball stood in the center of the room, keeping an eye on everyone. When he spotted Fionna and Cake he waved them over.

The two girls walked over to the pink prince. "Hey Gumball." Fionna said with a smile.

"Hello Fionna." Gumball said in return and smiled back at her. "Are you guys ready for Christmas?"

"You know it!" Fionna said with excitement.

"No kidding! You should see the tree house." Cake continued, wiggling her arms. "Fionna went all out with the decorations!"

Gumball looked at Cake as the feline talked before looking back at Fionna with a smile. "That's wonderful. You must have done a wonderful job."

Fionna blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. "Thanks." She said and rubbed the back of her head. "So what's going on here?" Fionna asked to get the attention off of her. She glanced around at the light being hung. "Got a party or something?"

Gumball nodded. "Yes actually, I'm throwing a party on Christmas Eve for all the Candy Kingdom. Are you two going to come?"

Cake shook her fuzzy head. "I'm spending that night with my man!" She looked up at Fionna. "But Fionna's free." Gumball looked at Fionna as well, waiting for an answer.

Fionna felt awkward and looked at Gumball. "Sorry, I think I'm gonna pass this time. I'm just gonna stay home Christmas Eve." She smiled nervously.

Gumball frowned slightly. "Oh, well if you change your mind you're still welcome to come."

Fionna nodded to him and the trio walked through the palace talking but Fionna removed herself from the conversation mentally half way through.

* * *

"Girl, what is wrong with you?" Cake asked as she and Fionna stepped into the living room of their house. "That was your chance to go spend Christmas Eve with Gumball and you said no!"

Fionna said and unwound her scarf from her neck. "I don't want to go Cake, it's no big deal." She said and headed toward the kitchen, her best friend hot on her heels.

"How is it not a big deal!?" Cake exclaimed, her fur puffing out with stress.

Fionna almost laughed.

Fionna smiled and patted Cake's head. "It's not a big deal. I'm gonna stay home, you're gonna go with Lord Monochromicorn, and everything's going to be fine. Ok?"

Cake huffed and walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. "Fine, have it your way. But think about going alright?" Fionna mumbled ok as she grabbed a cup of milk and walked back to the couch. "There's only two days till Christmas Eve so really think about it." Cake continued on as she worked on her sandwich.

"Mmhmm." Fionna hummed and looked out the window, watching the sun set in the distance as she sipped her milk. "So what are you and Lord gonna do for Christmas Eve?"

Cake walked over and sat beside Fionna on the couch. "I don't know, just hang out." She munched on her sandwich slightly before looking at Fionna. "Why?"

Fionna shrugged and let her head lean back against the couch. "Was just wondering what it's like to spend Christmas alone with someone special." Fionna said absent mindedly. She didn't notice Cake giving her a weird look. The orange and white cat eventually just shrugged.

"I'll find out and give you all the dets."

Fionna chuckled and smiled at Cake. "You better."

Cake snorted but laughed, making Fionna laugh.

Fionna stood once her milk was empty and stretched. "I'm gonna head to bed early. I'm pretty pooped." She patted Cake's head as she passed her, heading for the stairs leading to the bedroom. She walked up stairs to the second floor landing and flopped down on her bed face first. "Stupid." She grumbled to herself.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call you stupid, stupid." A familiar voice said from above her.

Fionna groaned and rolled over, meeting Marshall's eyes. "Front door, we have one. Use it." She said, making Marshall laugh. Seeing him though made her feel a little better, which confused her. "What's up?" Fionna asked, staying on her back as she watched him float a few feet above her.

"Me." He said in a smart tone way, making Fionna snort and roll her eyes. Marshall grinned. "So, you going to Gumball's little Christmas Bash?"

Fionna arched a brow at the vampire. "Are you?" She countered but that seemed like a stupid question. Gumball and Marshall weren't the best of friends. They were more like rivals really.

Marshall hummed and floated down to sit beside Fionna, looking down at her. "I might." He said before adding, "If you go." Fionna blinked and blushed slightly.

"Well…" Fionna grumbled. "I might." She said and looked at him. "But I wouldn't count on it too much."

Marshall arched a brow. "Why not? You gonna try and stay awake and see Santa? He won't come if he knows you're awake." Marshall said and grinned, half teasing.

Fionna blushed deeper and snorted at him. "I know that dumby!" She said and grabbed her pillow, hitting him with it. Marshall laughed and took the pillow from her, hitting her back with it. Fionna laughed also and reached for another pillow.

A pillow fight ensued between the two, Marshall winning in the end when he grabbed and took Fionna's other pillow, leaving her unarmed and open for attack. He hit her a few times with the pillows, feathers coming out of them and filling the air. Fionna and Marshall Laughed and laid on the floor, feathers floating down around them.

Marshall and Fionna calmed down and Marshall looked at her. Fionna was watching the ceiling trying to catch some of the falling plumage. Some of her hair had slipped out of her bunny hat and feathers were sticking out of the blonde strands. Marshall smiled softly as he watched her. When she turned to him he looked away quickly, blushing slightly. "It looks like snow." He said, trying not to seem awkward.

Fionna looked at him with an arched brow before smiling and nodding. "Yeah it does." She said and reached her hand up, her palm facing toward the ceiling. "Hey Marshall."

"Hmm?"

Fionna turned her head again to look at him, Marshall doing the same to look at her. "Do you spend Christmas Eve with someone special?" She asked catching him by surprise.

"Ugh…" Marshall mumbled, trying to find the right answer. He looked up at the ceiling, putting his hands over his stomach. "Not really. I mean, I sorta want to spend it with someone special."

Fionna tilted her head slightly while she watched him. "What would you do with that special person?"

Marshall blushed as several thoughts went through his head. "Why are you asking such weird questions?" He countered and looked away so she wouldn't see his blush.

Fionna looked back at the roof and frowned slightly. "Was just wondering." She mumbled. "Cake's spending Christmas Eve with Monochromicorn and I just kinda wanted to know what it's like to spend such a special night with someone well special." She said.

Marshall watched Fionna talk and frowned slightly. He wanted to say, _Spend it with me. _But the words wouldn't form out of fear of what she might say. When he finally found his courage he opened his mouth and-

"What in Aaa is going on in here?" Both Fionna and Marshall jumped when Cake entered the room.

"Oh hey little kitty." Marshall said with a grin, floating up into the air. "Just havin' a pillow fight." He said and floated around Cake.

Fionna stood up and brushed the feathers off of her, smiling. "Yeah, it's no big deal." She said and watched Marshall Float over to her.

"Yeah, plus I was just leaving." Marshall said. He pulled a loan feather from Fionna's hair and smiled at her. "We'll continue our conversation later." He said teasingly and winked, making Fionna blush. He sat the feather in Fionna's hand before he flew out the open window to her bedroom.

"He sure does that a lot." Fionna grumbled and looked at Cake as the cat walked up beside her.

"What was that about?" Cake asked and looked at Fionna.

Fionna shrugged. "I haven't got the slightest idea." She said but smiled down at the feather in her hand.

* * *

**So what y'all think? I kinda liked it. It was very fluffy and sweet and cotton candy like. Especially when Marshall was staring at Fionna when she wasn't paying attention. So cute! **

**Like always, R&R! **

**-Kat ㅇㅅㅇ**


	3. Part Three

**Hellooooooo dear readers! How y'all doin' tonight? Or today, depending on where you are. I wasn't going to post this final part up until Christmas but I want you guys to be able to read it before the big day :) Be honest, how many of you are gonna wait up for Santa? I know I am! Anyways! Let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT, rights remain with the owners.**

* * *

Part Three

Santa Baby

The long awaited night had come.

Was Marshall happy? No, not really.

Marshall sat in his living room, staring off into space. "Christmas Eve, huh?" He grumbled and leaned his head back against his couch and looked up at the ceiling. What in Aaa was he supposed to do? Go to Gumball's party? He really didn't want to. But, had Fionna gone? If she did go then he could-

Marshall shook his head. She'd be busy with Gumball and wouldn't even notice he was there. Then again, he could go steal her away from Gumball and hang out with her. She'd probably end up mad at him again though. She'd probably hit him. But that might not happen as long as he was good.

"Ugh! I'm not good!" Marshall yelled and grabbed a pillow from his couch and put it over his face. "I'm a bad guy." He grumbled into the pillow before pulling it away from his face and resting it in his lap. He sighed lightly before a knock came to his door. He wouldn't lie, he got excited. Was it Fionna?

Marshall floated over to his door and opened it quickly. He scowled slightly when he spotted Ice Queen standing on his porch. He sighed lightly. "Nowhere to go this Christmas Eve?" He asked and floated to the side, letting his old companion, not that she knew that, inside.

"No!" The blue skinned, white haired woman exclaimed as she walked in. "Gumball wouldn't invite me to his party and I don't want to stay home." She huffed and looked at Marshall Lee. "You don't have anywhere to be?" She asked, tilting her head.

Marshall sighed and floated over to his couch again, flopping down on it. "No…yes…" He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "I don't know." He said before leaning back against his couch again.

Ice Queen blinked before going over and sitting next to him. "I see." She mumbled and Marshall looked at her.

"Do you?" He asked her.

"No, not really." Ice Queen shrugged. "Cake and Fionna won't hang out with me either." She continued, her rant slowly picking up speed on how she was all alone. Marshall tuned most of it out and just stared into space, his mind picking up speed with the Ice Queen.

"How do you know when someone is special to you?" He said without thinking about it.

"Huh?" Ice Queen said in a very unladylike way.

Marshall frowned and looked at her. "How can you tell…" He asked lightly, genuinely.

Ice Queen arched a white eye brow. "Ughh…" She said lamely. "When you want to be around them a lot I guess." She said and rubbed the back of her head. "Why? Don't tell me. I'm someone special to you!" She gasped and Marshall scowled deeper. "Marshall I like you too!" Ice Queen said and leaned towards him.

"Woo! No!" Marshall snapped and floated away from her quickly. "I Like you too Ice Queen, but not like that you crazy old bat!" He said and crossed his arms.

"Oh." Ice Queen muttered and sat back against the couch. "Then who do you like Marshall? Who's special to you?"

Marshall frowned deeply at her question. Who was special to him? One face and one name passed through his mind and Marshall blushed slightly. That's right, she was special to him. Why was he even sitting at home when he could be with her? "Sorry Ice Queen, I got somewhere I gotta be. Don't look through any of my stuff!" He said and flew out of his house. He could hear Ice Queen shout a few things but didn't pay attention to them as he flew faster than he ever had. He'd go to the party first, see if she had gone.

Marshall reached the candy palace in a matter of minutes. He barged in and frowned at all the faces of several candy people. Many of them gave him strange looks but one pink goodie goodie gave him a mix of a confused look and the stink eye. Gumball walked over to the panting vampire. "What do you want Marshall?" Gumball asked, curious.

"Is she here?" Marshall rushed out, making Gumball more confused.

"Is who he-"

"Fionna!" Marshall snapped and growled at the prince. "Is Fionna here?" He rushed out again.

Gumball scowled slightly and shook her head. "She sent BMO here who said she just wanted to stay home tonight. Why? What do you need with Fionna?" Gumball asked and watched as Marshall's shoulders sagged.

Marshall instantly straightened again. "I need to see her." He said, giving Gumball a totally serious look. "I need to tell her that…that I love her." He gripped his hands into fists before turning to bolt out of the palace when he spotted something he could use. "I need to borrow something." The vampire king said and looked at Prince Gumball, whose mouth was hanging open.

* * *

Fire cracked in the fire place, lighting up the dark room with a soft glow. Fionna sat on the floor in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped around her as she watched the fire crack and pop. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the long gold strands still reaching the floor even with it up. Fionna sighed softly as she pulled the blanket closer around her. In the end, she decided she didn't want to go to the party. Why she didn't, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she just wanted to sit in front of the fire and relax.

She'd admit, though, that she was a little lonely.

Fionna frowned softly at the fire while her mind raced slightly. With her mind whirling around like a crazy person on a sugar rush, Fionna almost didn't hear the knock on the door. She blinked and stood, dressed in her nightgown and slippers as she shuffled to the door. She opened it and her mouth fell open at what she saw.

On her doorstep as a blushing Marshall Lee, dressed in a red Santa suit, and fidgeting slightly. "Don't laugh." He grumbled to her and looked away. Fionna gaped for a few seconds more before smiling and slowly chuckling. "Didn't I just say not to laugh?" Marshall said and looked at Fionna from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry." Fionna said and stepped aside. "Come in, it's cold out there." Marshall nodded and stepped inside. Fionna closed the door and looked at Marshall again. He looked…cute. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Marshall rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his feet. "I went to the party and…you weren't there. So, I came here." He said and looked at her shyly. "I came to see you." He said lightly and Fionna felt her face turn red. "Ugh! Don't look at me like that!" Marshall said and pulled his Santa hat down slightly, covering his eyes.

Fionna smiled softly and stepped up to him. She took his hands in hers and looked at him. Marshall's eyes met hers and Fionna smiled more. "I'm happy you're here." She said lightly and Marshall blushed deeper.

"Fionna…" Marshall said lightly and moved his hands to hold hers. "You said that…people spend this time with someone special to them right?" He asked lightly.

Fionna blinked and nodded slightly. She opened to ask what he meant but Marshall spoke first, "Then let me spend it with you." He watched her, waiting for her reaction. Fionna blinked and blushed softly. "Fionna…I…" Marshall said and bit his lip slightly. "I love you."

Fionna gaped slightly, her face reddening more, the color moving down her neck. Did she just hear him right? She had… Marshall Lee, the vampire king, just said he loved her. Fionna tried to cover her face with her hands but Marshall held on tight to them. He leaned down slightly, closer to Fionna's ear.

"Tell me you feel the same." Marshall whispered to her, pleaded slightly.

Fionna shivered slightly and bit her lip. She slipped her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Marshall Lee…I love you too." Marshall stiffened against her before winding his arms around her, hugging her close. They pulled apart and smiled at each other like goofs.

Marshall looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey, check it out." Fionna blinked and glanced up with him, her blush only growing deeper as her eyes landed on a white and green mistletoe. She and Marshall looked back at each other, Marshall grinning from ear to pointy ear. "You know what that means." Marshall said before gripping the back of Fionna's neck gently and pulling her against him, leaning down closer to her.

* * *

Fionna stretched slightly from where she was laying on the floor in front of the fire place. She rolled over and smiled when her eyes landed on Marshall Lee, who was sleeping soundly. He was so cute. His eyes were closed, his features softened, his mouth open slightly. Fionna blushed when she looked at his mouth, recalling the mistletoe only a few hours before. She slipped away from him and stood, stretching again as she headed for the kitchen. However she stopped after a few steps when her eyes spotted something. The plate of burnt cookies and the glass of milk she had set out were now void of contents and there was a note on the plate.

Fionna blinked and walked over, picking up the note and flipping it open.

_Dearest Fionna,_

_You left the fire burning last night so I used the front door, I hope you don't mind. Thank you for the cookies and milk, the cookies were especially delicious. Though, I'll admit, the burned out side scared me just a bit but I trust you're baking skills. It seems someone has already done my job tonight and given you what you wanted for Christmas. Please tell the young man I said thank you. Oh and Fionna, Merry Christmas._

_Signed,_

_Mr. C_

Fionna gaped at the note for a moment before a slow smile formed on her mouth as she glanced back at the sleeping vampire on her living room floor.

* * *

**Dwaaaaaa so sweet :3 Tis over. I had lots of fun writing this piece and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know it was short but it is a short story :) Thank you all for reading my Christmas special! **

**Like always, R&R!**

**Oh and one more thing, Merry Christmas to you all :)**

**-Kat ㅇㅅㅇ**


End file.
